


Advice for a Fellow Mutant

by TheAvengineer



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAvengineer/pseuds/TheAvengineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you need advice from those who've experienced what you are experiencing. Sometimes, you never expect who that person is.</p>
<p>For Karkat, it's ironically the guy who's technically his ancestor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice for a Fellow Mutant

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much entirely based upon this comic: http://artfromhopeandheart.tumblr.com/post/30574034838
> 
> It gave me gross shipping feels, and so I needed to write this.

Karkat was just wandering around the latest dream bubble, now wanting to apologize to Kanaya because hot fucking damn, as much as he complained about her ceaseless nattering, at least it wasn’t the verbal wall of text his ancestor was. He practically could feel his ears bleeding. At least the fuckhead was finally finished his bullshit, so the post-scratch Vantas was perfectly able to go on his own merry way and abuse as many of the ‘social justices’ that he so adamantly defended like they were the virtues of the best troll ever. It didn’t make a smidgeon of sense.

A hand on his shoulder, specifically one with a horrendous bright red cuff, quickly drew him out of the fantasies of not dying via mental overload and brought him straight into the realization that this Kankri fuckwad still had some ‘vital information’ to depart upon his currently agony-wracked think-pan. Beautiful. Fucking aces all over the place. Scowling, Karkat pushed the hand off of him, and stared at the guy who he unfortunately shared a lot of genetics with – he was rather glad he didn’t get the ‘vapid fucking nook’ genes. That would be horrific to him.

“What the fuck do you want now? If I wanted another verbal essay, I'd go and find somebody who could at least use a bit of humour in their life and not endlessly spew worthless buttfuck out of their damn blowhole!”

Taken slightly aback by the rapid verbal lash out, Kankri raised his hands in his defence. Gulping, the other mutant started, “Look, Karkat, I’m not here to say more of that stuff, despite the fact that you obviously need it, I’m here to talk about… more personal matters. okay? I promise you I shall completely avoid any such things like essays, lectures, paragraphs of abnormal size, and so on and so forth. I will be straight to the point so that you do not lose interest in any way, shape, or-”

Karkat interrupted, “You have my attention. Get to the point before I engulf the entire dream bubble with the rage of a thousand rusted, bulgefucking pieces of ass that will be of such an immensely great magnitude that the world itself will sob horribly in the sheer amount of terror it will fucking experience!”

Noticeably more pale, the troll clad in the ugly red sweater cleared his throat, and looked around. After assessing the situation, ensuring that neither of the topics he was going to discuss were nearby, he went closer to Karkat anyways, as a precaution. “Alright, sorry Karkat. My bad. Anyways, this has to do with… the Pyrope of your session, the one with short hair and who’s apparently blind.”

“What about her? Get to the point already, you’ve already talked way too fucking much, and you’re probably barely even started your endless political situation analysis with commentary added from the Jadeblood who looks like she forgot what clothing was!”

Wincing a little, Kankri Vantas coughed into a handkerchief he produced from somewhere underneath his sweater. Looking at Karkat with a ghostly stare, he continued, “I know you probably don’t value any of my advice in the slightest, but if you only accept one part of it, let it be this – fight for her. No matter what happens, how much you have to sacrifice, fight for her. Don’t let that ‘Dave’ guy you mentioned pull her away from you.” He put a hand on the technically younger Vantas’s shoulder. “Don’t let the cool guy win all over again. As unsuccessful as I have been, and I feel as though I could’ve done it if I wasn’t so lazy and didn’t assume that she’d come to me, I’d hate to see the one who is living have to deal with not getting the partner he’d so wish. Go for her, and knowing you, I trust that you’ll succeed. okay?”

Karkat opened his mouth, unable to find the correct words to actually speak. Was… this guy referring to the other Pyrope? The skater girl who seemed to vehemently oppose anything that wasn’t “radical”. His mind churned with thoughts. Who was this ‘cool guy’, and how was it possible for both of them to be in the same situation? A new thought appeared, a slightly grim one, but one that gave Karkat at least some hope for himself – they weren’t in the same situation. This other nubby-horned troll had already lost against the coolkid. There was no second chance for him in the foreseeable future. For Karkat, however, he still had time. He could still get Terezi.

Newfound confidence running in his arteries, something kind of resembling a grin appeared on Karkat’s face. Come hell or high water, he’d succeed against the coolkid in getting Terezi. Nothing could stop him now. Not Dave. Not Vriska.

Nobody.


End file.
